


Baby, You're Beautiful 亲爱的，你很美

by SparklingKitty



Series: Baby, You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO!Tom, Harry and Tom are married, M/M, Self-conscious Harry, people can be cruel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingKitty/pseuds/SparklingKitty
Summary: 哈利和汤姆已经结婚七个月了，在这段时间里哈利真的很开心。但在一次公司聚会上，哈利开始怀疑自己，尤其是当他听到一些客人谈论他的时候。汤姆真的在乎他吗？





	Baby, You're Beautiful 亲爱的，你很美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666266) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



哈利紧张地环顾四周，一大群人围着他和他结婚七个月的丈夫。今天晚上他身着一套漂亮的西装来参加他丈夫的公司聚会。并不是说他讨厌聚会，事实上他还挺喜欢的……但当这些聚会代表着严肃的业务交流时那就是两回事了。他总觉得自己会做错什么或说错什么然后破坏掉汤姆的好形象。他不愿意做出那样的事，汤姆努力地工作才有了今天的成就。

来参加聚会的人要么是公司总裁、CEO、董事长，要么是恰好持有这些公司大量股份的上流社会人士，哈利在他们身边感到局促不安。通常哈利并不在乎别人对他的看法，然而他知道这些人经常居高临下地对待、贬低或蔑视像他这样的普通人。但他现在和欧洲最成功的商人之一结婚了，这直接把他推向了风口浪尖。哈利并不为自己的出身感到羞愧，事实上他为自己的父母和养育他长大的韦斯莱家感到骄傲。

这只是……他知道这些人在审视他。

审视他的衣服，他的脸，他的身高，他鸟巢般的头发和他普通的身份。

整个房间开始变得压抑起来。

哈利觉得他需要离开人群一段时间。也许他应该呼吸点新鲜空气，躲到僻静的角落直到他能控制住自己的情绪。他不知道自己的勇气到哪里去了，哈利以前从来没有在人群中变得这么焦虑过。他转过身想要告诉汤姆他要去呼吸些新鲜空气，却发现汤姆在和一个有着白金色长发的男人热切地交谈着。他觉得那应该是卢修斯马尔福，汤姆公司的顾问。

他决定不告诉汤姆他要去哪里而是直接走。反正他只会离开几分钟，也许路上还可以再喝一杯饮料。

哈利能感觉到一些审视的目光在盯着他，但这只会让他更加下定决心要找个地方躲起来。他藏到了窗帘后面一个黑暗的角落里，这是一个没人会看见他的地方。他一向善于在必要的时候让别人看不见他，这是他和亲戚相处时养成的习惯。大厅里的谈话声渐渐变得模糊起来，只剩下嗡嗡声与喃喃的声响。在那些从他藏身之处走过或短暂停留的人的谈话中哈利听到了很多肮脏的秘密和适合于敲诈勒索的信息。

也许他应该让汤姆知道这些，在和这些人打交道的时候汤姆会用上这些信息的。

就在他准备离开的时候两双脚刚好停在了窗帘前面。哈利觉得再多呆几分钟也无妨，等他们走了他就回到汤姆身边去。

“我真不敢相信那样一个平凡无奇的人竟然嫁给了汤姆里德尔！”一个高傲的声音生气地说。

哈利屏住了呼吸，知道这些人在讨论他。他并不感到意外，但是当真正听到的时候……其实这些还是挺打击他的自信心的。

“我知道，潘西。站在他身边的本来应该是你，而不是那个为了钱才嫁给他的小骗子。”一个年长的女人轻轻的说。哈利觉得她应该是那个年轻女人的母亲。

“他到底看上了那个混蛋什么地方？他那么矮，头发还那么乱！哼，而且他什么名气都没有！嫁给汤姆里德尔的应该是我！那样我就能住在他的豪宅里，经常来参加公司的派对然后让大家看看我们是多么合适的一对！”那女孩——潘西——恼怒地咆哮着。“而且我听说汤姆收养了那个人和前妻的孩子！这样一来汤姆就不能有自己的后代，所以只好退而求其次去选一个外人作继承人。如果嫁给他的是我，他就不用担心不知道哪里来的臭小子会继承他的公司了！”

哈利愤怒地眯起眼睛。这些人可以说他的坏话，想说什么就说什么，但是他们不应该污蔑他的儿子和他关心的人。

不幸中的万幸，在他准备当面指责她们时这两个人就离开了。

哈利深吸了几口气好让自己平静下来，他不想让汤姆知道刚刚发生了什么事。在汤姆的客人面前哈利不想出丑也不想让汤姆担心他，那只会给汤姆抹黑的。为什么他一定要来？汤姆知道他不喜欢这些假正经还爱摆阔的人。难道是为了让他难堪吗？告诉哈利要做个乖乖任汤姆摆弄的木偶？那么汤姆真的在乎他吗？

哈利发现自己的视线变得模糊了，然后他意识到自己在哭。他可不能哭着出去。在角落里静静地抽泣着，哈利希望晚会已经结束了，这样他就不用再面对那些人了，但他知道其实这场聚会还要持续四个多小时。

他生那些女人的气，因为她们说他和他儿子的坏话；他生汤姆的气，因为他让他来参加这场愚蠢的聚会。但最重要的是他生自己的气，因为他竟然因为这种事而哭。他是个成年人了，不能像个在学校被欺凌了的小孩子那样脆弱。

他需要振作起来，他现在就像个荷尔蒙分泌过多的孕妇。

他吸了几口气让自己平静下来。他知道自己的眼睛是红肿的，脸上还有泪痕，所以他需要把所有能表现出他的痛苦的证据都抹除掉。哈利不想在汤姆和他的客人面前显得软弱不堪，他讨厌给人惹麻烦，尤其是不想给汤姆惹麻烦。

这就是他现在的生活，从他开始和汤姆约会并最终和他结婚的那一刻开始哈利就知道自己必须要和那些自命不凡的有钱人打交道了。

哈利觉得他已经拭去了他一时软弱所留下的痕迹时便离开了那个角落，然后发现汤姆正在和一个一头黑发，长着一张哈巴狗脸的女人说话。那个女人一直在对着汤姆眨巴她的眼睫毛，而另一位应该是她母亲的女人在旁边欣慰地看着她的女儿笑。看起来汤姆并没有注意到他早些时候离开过。

真是太令人失望了。

哈利摇了摇头，试图甩掉那些不好的念头。汤姆是个商人，他不可能每时每刻都盯着哈利。哈利不是那种被人宠坏了的小孩子，他不想把他丈夫的注意力从重要的人物和未来可能的生意上转移开。与那些比起来哈利的需求没那么重要。他正想去自助餐桌看看的时候汤姆的目光对上了他。

当哈利进入汤姆的视野范围的时候，哈利可以真切地看到他从紧张的状态中放松了下来。知道汤姆想让他站在他身边，哈利就悄悄走过去靠近了自己的丈夫。他注意到那两个女人轻蔑地瞪了他一眼，然后才恢复到了那种礼貌而又中立的态度。

“女士们，很高兴能和你们聊天，但现在我想和我丈夫谈谈。”汤姆快速而礼貌地说，显然急于想要离开这里。

讽刺的是，汤姆把他带回到了他刚离开的那个角落。

他的丈夫在仔细检查周边的环境后开始热烈地亲吻哈利。那是种占有欲很强，有些粗暴但充满爱意，也是汤姆最喜欢用来标记他的方式。

哈利热切地回应着这个吻，并用双臂搂住汤姆的脖子，把他拉得更近一些。汤姆的一只手搂着哈利的腰，另一只手按在哈利的脑后。这个吻像是要永远持续下去，如果他们不需要空气可能就会用这种方式连在一起。

“哇哦，”哈利笑着说。“想我了？”

“你什么都没说就走了。”汤姆指责道。

哈利羞涩地笑了笑。“对不起，好多人都冲我涌过来，我就是想要单独呆一会儿。”

汤姆仔细地看了看哈利的脸庞，注意到他微微红肿的眼睛和快要褪去的泪痕。

“你哭过了。”汤姆轻轻地说，大拇指在哈利柔软的肌肤上蹭了蹭。

哈利看上去像是灯光下的鹿一样惊慌不已，但他很快就否认道，“哦不，没有，只是有点东西进到眼睛里去了。我发誓！”

“亲爱的，请别对我说谎。”汤姆说。“告诉我是谁干的。”

“别担心汤姆，没什么重要的。”哈利试图说服他。

“哈利，你最好现在就告诉我，否则我会用其他方式去查的。你知道我最终还是会弄清楚发生了什么事情的。”汤姆要求道。

哈利明白的确是这样。汤姆最终总是会知道的，而且哈利不想和他争论这种小事。那些都只是流言蜚语，并没有肉体上伤害到他……只是情感上影响到他罢了。但是他可以表现得没那么严重，这样汤姆就会觉得这没什么大不了的了。

哈利叹了口气，低下头看着他们精致的鞋子。“只是……我知道所有人都在谈论我……当我早些时候藏在这里的时候……有两个女人在聊关于我的事。”

“她们说什么了？”汤姆打断了他。

哈利深吸了一口气，感觉有些坐立不安，最好赶紧把这事结束掉。为什么他要这么紧张呢？“她们说我是为了钱才和你结婚的骗子，平凡无奇的人什么的，这其实也没什么。但后来她们开始说阿不思的坏话，说你收养他还把他立为继承人是因为你没有自己的孩子……这让我很生气。”哈利承认他有点羞耻。“但说真的，这没什么大不了的，只是流言蜚语罢了。”

哈利抬起头，发现那双蓝眼睛中燃烧着怒火，尽管与此同时汤姆的脸像是一张没有表情的面具。哈利有点惊讶，他只在以前金妮和他一起去与汤姆喝咖啡时见过几次这样的汤姆。

“汤姆？”哈利小心翼翼地问道。

“你知道她们的名字吗？”

“我只听见年长一点的那个女人叫另一个潘西。”哈利耸了耸肩。“别做什么过激的事，这没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的？这是件天大的事！那些粗鲁的女人攻击你和我们的儿子，而且她们还质疑我做的决定。”汤姆愤怒地咆哮着。他不能容忍任何人说他的哈利或阿不思•西弗勒斯的坏话。很快，所有人都会知道他做的决定不容质疑。

“我不希望你因为做出一些极端的事而毁了你们之间可能会有的商业交易。”哈利乞求道。“求你了，别管他了。”

汤姆深吸了一口气，哈利是对的，他不能让自己因为愤怒而失去理智。但如果哈利不知道的话他怎么做都不会有问题。“好吧，哈利。”

哈利怀疑地眯起眼睛。汤姆妥协的太快了。虽然他很高兴没有人需要去承受汤姆的怒火，但他觉得事情没这么简单。可是汤姆看起来很真诚，哈利也没有依据。不过他的直觉一向很准，希望这周不会有人因此而死。

“哈利。”

翠绿的眼睛疑惑地看向柔和的蓝眼睛。

“我想让你知道是我选择了你，而不是他们。你是我的唯一。我把阿不思•西弗勒斯当作自己的儿子来疼爱。你们两个是我的全世界。永远不要怀疑我对你的在乎。”汤姆郑重地说。“来吧，我想把你介绍给所有人，也让他们知道永远不会有人能取代你。昂首挺胸，为自己感到骄傲吧。”

哈利微微一笑。汤姆的话驱散了他的疑虑。他可以昂首挺胸，骄傲地站在他丈夫身边，毕竟选择了他的是汤姆。哈利会告诉这些趾高气扬的有钱人他不会任人摆布。

就算之后哈利读到一篇关于潘西•帕金森的丑闻的报道他也不会在乎。因为他现在和他的丈夫与儿子幸福地生活在一起。


End file.
